That why I love him (feat Berlindia)
by NetoBerlin HIATUS
Summary: Ini bukan cerita tentang hal yang berbelit-belit. Sebenarnya juga bukan cerita tentang alasan mengapa Chanyeol dan Jongin bisa saling jatuh cinta. Ini hanya tentang bagaimana Chanyeol dan Jongin yang memiliki kepribadian berbeda memilih untuk bersama dalam sebuah hubungan yang 'lumayan' serius / ChanKai / T / Park Chanyeol x Kim Jongin


**That's why I love him**

 **.**

 **Park Chanyeol x Kim Jongin**

 **.**

 **Netonett feat Berlindia**

 **.**

 **Thank's to Afgan – Knock me out**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Chanyeol ver (Netonett)**

.

..

Chanyeol tertegun sampai ke tahap bingung. Namja yang tadi memintanya datang untuk membawa makanan, malah tampak tertidur di bawah ranjangnya. Ingat.. di bawah ranjang bukan di kolong ranjang. Dengan keadaan kamar yang berantakan, selimut yang menjadi alas dia atas lantai dengan kertas, buku dan alat tulis yang berserakan. Namja yang tengah tertidur dengan posisi tengkurap itu, Chanyeol prediksikan pasti belum mandi padahal ini sudah sore dan sekarang memasuki musim panas yang gersang.

Celana jeans dan kaos hitam tanpa lengan. Itu merupakan pakaian ternyaman untuk Chanyeol di musim panas. Akhirnya Chanyeol memilih untuk duduk disamping Jongin. Yap! Namja yang tengah tidur nyenyak itu bernama Kim Jongin. Tangannya dengan perlahan mengusap dahi Jongin. Dan menghadiahkan namja tan itu sebuah jentikan jari tepat di dahinya. Hingga membuat namja tan itu terbangun dan menjerit kesakitan.

"DAMN!"

Teriakan penuh murka itu hanya membuat Chanyeol menatap Jongin dengan tenang. Lihat, namja tan ini mau sehitam apa lagi, sudah sore seperti ini masih belum mandi. Kulit berminyak dan rambut lepek benar-benar tidak karuan. Hai, Jongin, jangan membuat namja setampan Chanyeol ini menyesal memiliki kekasih sepertimu.

"Apa kau tidak bisa membangunkanku dengan cara yang lebih layak?!" geram Jongin sambil mencekram kerah Chanyeol dengan kesal.

"Bau! Mandi dulu sana sebelum makan." Ucap Chanyeol yang membuat Jongin beranjak berdiri dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi dengan gusar.

Bantingan pintu kamar mandi hanya membuat Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. Jongin itu juniornya di kampus. Meski berbeda jurusan tapi mereka satu fakultas sebenarnya. Tanpa sengaja matanya menatap kertas yang berserakan dan Chanyeol tertarik untuk membaca _paper_ yang dibuat Jongin yang sebenarnya diberi banyak coretan oleh sang empunya sendiri. Chanyeol menikmati _paper_ ilmiah kekasihnya tentang anak jalanan. Hingga Chanyeol tidak sadar Jongin sudah keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Itu salah, tulisanku yang asli ada disini," ucap Jongin sambil melemparkan tabnya pada Chanyeol. Meski terkejut, Chanyeol dengan sigap dapat menangkap tab yang dilempar Jongin padanya. Jongin yang frustasi itu benar-benar bringas, tapi jika sudah tenang Jongin bisa menjadi setenang air danau.

"Apa yang salah?" tanya Chanyeol sambil membaca ulang _paper_ buatan Jongin.

"Dataku masih dangkal dan terlalu lemah untuk menunjukkan betapa pentingnya penelitian yang aku lakukan," ucap Jongin sambil berjalan ke luar kamar. "Yeol, mana makananku?" tanya Jongin.

"Dia atas meja makan," sahut Chanyeol sambil mendekati Jongin, masih sambil menenteng tab milik Jongin. "Yang atas punyaku, yang bawah baru punyamu." Ucap Chanyeol saat Jongin menemukan dua bungkus makanan yang dibungkus styrofoam.

"Kau tahu bahaya apa yang berada di dalam styrofoam jika dimasukkan makanan panas?" tanya Jongin meski pada akhirnya karena kelaparan ia memakan makanan siap saji yang dibelikan oleh Chanyeol.

"Zat benzana yang menjadi bahan untuk menyatukan butiran-butiran styrene untuk membuat styrofoam akan semakin mudah diserap makanan panas," ucap Chanyeol yang juga sambil memakan makanannya dengan tenang di samping Jongin. "Benzana itu semacam zat yang bisa menimbulkan banyak penyakit jika masuk ke dalam tubuh," ucap Chanyeol yang diberi anggukan singkat oleh Jongin. "Biasanya menimbulkan banyak masalah pada kelenjar tyroid hingga mengganggu sistem syaraf misalnya jadi mudah kelelahan, mempercepat detak jantung, sulit tidur dan menjadi mudah gelisah."

"Terimakasih sudah membelikanku racun, kalau begitu," ucap Jongin yang membuat Chanyeol terkikik geli. Serius, Jongin yang marah dan senang menggerutu itu bisa terlihat manis luar dalam. "Aku tahu, kau begitu sangat mencintaiku hingga kau tidak mau melihat kekasihmu ini mati kelaparan." Ucap Jongin sambil tersenyum kecil. Ah, Jongin tidak sepemarah itu rupanya.

"Ya, terimakasih kembali sayang," ucap Chanyeol yang langsung tersenyum lebar yang hanya membuat Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. "Kau tidak memberikanku sebuah ciuman sebagai hadiah?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menikan sebelah alisnya. Chanyeol sebenarnya hanya bercanda tapi Jongin malah menatapnya dengan serius.

"Nanti saja," ucap Jongin yang sibuk dengan ayam goreng dihadapannya. "Atau kau mau ciuman rasa ayam bawang?" tanya Jongin yang membuat Chanyeol terkejut. Namun sedetik kemudia tertawa nyaring meski Jongin masih sibuk dengan ayam gorengnya.

Jongin yang selalu terlihat serius meski sedang makan sekali pun, entah kenapa membuat Chanyeol begitu sangat tertarik. Sebenarnya Jongin sama halnya dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Terlihat biasa saja, tidak ada keistimewaan apa pun. Meski Jongin termasuk mahasiswa pintar, tapi apa bedanya dengan Chanyeol yang juga sering memberikan penghargaan pada universitasnya?

…

 _ **Telah ku temukan sebuah cinta yang ku nantikan,**_

 _ **Ternyata engkau yang selalu kutunggu, hiasi hatiku**_

 _ **Baby, you knock me out**_

.

..

.

 **Jongin ver (Berlindia)**

.

..

Jongin bukan namja seserius itu. Ia hanya bosan memulai dan menyudahi sebuah hubungan dan akhirnya menambah musuh baru. Semisalnya dengan Kris kakak kelasnya dulu atau dengan Sehun yang dulunya merupakan sahabat dekatnya. Ia muak dan datanglah sesosok namja jangkung sok kenal datang padanya. Entah bagaimana ceritanya keduanya malah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Dan kini ia berada di apartemen Chanyeol yang seolah menjadi rumah keduanya.

"Kau tidak tidur?" tanya Chanyeol heran. Meski Jongin sudah berada ditempat tidur tapi namjanya itu malah membaca buku.

"Ini sedang berusaha," ucap Jongin sambil menunjukkan buku yang sedang ia baca. Memories Dreams Reflections karya C.G Jung. "Mungkin aku bisa mengantuk jika membaca buku ini."

"Mana mungkin," gumam Chanyeol yang kenal betul jika Jongin itu sudah seperti kutu buku yang tidak akan mungkin terlelap hanya karena membaca buku. "Mau dengar sesuatu?" tanya Chanyeol kini malah meminta Jongin yang sedang bersandar dengan bantal diatas kasur untuk pindah dan duduk dihadapannya. Posisi Jongin kini malah bersandar pada dada bidang Chanyeol.

"Ini bukan suara desahan dari kumpulan video mesummu kan?" tanya Jongin meski menempelkan airphone di telinga sebelah kirinya.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya meski terkikik geli. Dulu ia pernah mengerjai Jongin. Kini tangan Chanyeol menarik selimut untuk menyelimuti tubuh keduanya meski hanya sebatas pinggang.

"Apa buku itu sangat menarik?" tanya Chanyeol dengan penasaran karena Jongin kembali autis jika sedang membaca buku.

"Lumayan," jawab Jongin berbarengan dengan tangan Chanyeol yang menekan tanda play pada aplikasi musik di handphonenya. "Ini lagu apa?" tanya Jongin dengan nada mengeluh.

"Kalau tidak salah See You in My Dream atau See You My Dream.. entahlah.." jawab Chanyeol dengan asal. Karena kini malah ia yang mulai mengantuk karena suara gadis yang menyanyikan lagunya. Linus' Blanket namanya. Benar-benar lagu yang lembut dan cocok untuk pengantar tidur. "Kenapa? kau tidak suka?"

"Suka kok.." gumam Jongin dengan pelan masih sambil membaca bukunya.

Yang Jongin ingat, Chanyeol duluan yang tertidur. Sampai suara petir dan hujan deras mengagetkannya. Dan Jongin menemukan Chanyeol juga terbangun. Tidak ada satu kata pun yang terucap tapi keduanya sama-sama mengeluh. Tadinya keduanya sudah tertidur tapi malah kembali terbangun.

"Tidak bisa tidur lagi?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ya.." jawab Jongin dengan gumaman kecil. Kini ia dalam posisi membelakangi Chanyeol dan Jongin terlalu malas untuk membalikkan badannya. Tapi posisinya ini malah membuat Chanyeol mendekat dan mencium tengkuknya. "Yeol!" teriak Jongin dengan terkejut.

"Makannya kalo diajak bicara lihat orangnya," ujar Chanyeol yang langsung membuat Jongin membalikkan badannya dengan kesal. "Kenapa marah?"

"Aku maunya tidur bukannya mengobrol." Ucap Jongin dengan nada mengantuk tapi sayang tidak bisa tidur juga.

Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apa pun lagi. Dan Jongin pun tidak berkomentar apa pun saat Chanyeol memeluknya. Oh, bukan memeluknya tapi menepuk-nepuk pelan punggungnya. Ah~ Chanyeol sedang menina bobokan Jongin rupanya. Dan cara Chanyeol benar-benar sukses membuat Jongin kembali terlelap tidur.

 _ **..**_

 _ **kau membasuhku dengan cintamu**_

 _ **hilangkan segala luka yang dulu inilah janjiku, takkan ku lepaskanmu**_

 _ **baby, you knock me out**_

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Chanyeol (Netonett) and Jongin (Berlindia)**

 **.**

 **..**

Jongin baru saja mengklik tanda print di dalam aplikasi komputer. Namun telinganya menangkap suara Chanyeol yang tengah menyanyikan lagu. Chanyeol yang sedang bernyanyi akan menjadi makluk astral yang seolah sedang menjadi model bintang video klip. Jongin masih membelakangi Chanyeol dan menatap hasil dengan serius.

" _I'll let you set the place.. cause I'm not thinking straight.._ " itu lirik lagu yang Chanyeol nyanyikan. Dan Jongin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, memaklumi kelakuan kekasihnya yang kadang berubah menjadi abnormal. " _My head spinning around I can't see clear no more.._ " tapi suara Chanyeol sepertinya mulai terdengar lebih jelas. Jongin tidak menghiraukannya hingga sepasang tangan menarik bahu Jongin dengan keras dan membuat Jongin membalikkan badannya. " _What are you waiting for?_ "

"Hah?" gumam Jongin dengan terkejut. Karena namja tan itu melihat Chanyeol menyanyi dengan sebegitu seriusnya hingga mencekram bahu Jongin. " _What are you want from me_?" tanya Jongin dengan dahi berkerut meski Jongin jelas sekali tengah menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa.

Chanyeol hanya sedang memainkan perannya di dalam lagu yang tengah ia nyanyikan. Dan Chanyeol tahu Jongin tengah menatapnya dengan geli.

" _So, love me like you do, love love love me like you do_ ," Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan nyanyiannya hingga membuat Jongin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Oh, Tuhan! Chanyeol suka saat melihat Jongin tertawa seperti ini. " _Touch me like you do, touch touch touch me like you do_ ," sekarang Chanyeol bisa melihat Jongin menaikan sebelah alisnya sebelum mengambil hasil . " _What are you waiting for?_ "

Dan Jongin malah menghadiahinya pukulan ringan di wajah Chanyeol dengan tumpukan kertas hasil . Chanyeol menunjukkan wajah cemberutnya dan Jongin menanggapinya dengan tertawa geli. Geli dalam berbagai hal. Geli karena mendengar lirik lagu Ellie Goulding dan geli melihat ekspresi Chanyeol.

Tapi Chanyeol bosan diduakan terus menerus karena tugas kuliah oleh Jongin. Jadi pada saat Jongin sedang serius-seriusnya memeriksa hasil tulisannya sambil berdiri. Chanyeol dengan cepat mengambil tulisan Jongin hingga membuat Jongin marah karena terkejut. Dan sebelum Jongin berteriak marah Chanyeol sudah menutup bibir Jongin dengan bibirnya. Adegan chessy tapi lumayan berguna juga sepertinya. Thank's drama.

"Tsk! Kau ini kenapa sih?" tanya Jongin sambil mengusap bibirnya dengan pelan. Jongin jadi malas marah-marah jika Chanyeol sudah seperti ini.

"Jangan acuhkan aku." Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada memelas dan sepertinya sedikit menggelikan di telinga Jongin.

"Jadi Chanyeol mau apa?" tanya Jongin sambil melirik tulisannya yang masih dipegang oleh Chanyeol.

"Peluk aku!" ucap Chanyeol sambil merentangkan tangannya.

Jongin tentu langsung masuk ke dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Tapi sedetik kemudian..

"Sudah! Mana tugas ku?" todong Jongin dengan tajam.

"Jongin tidak ikhlas meluknya," keluh Chanyeol meski menurut dan mengembalikan tulisan Jongin pada pemiliknya.

"Sebenarnya yang lebih tua disini siapa sih?" tanya Jongin dengan heran dan Chanyeol kini malah tersentak kaget. Serius ini kaget dan Chanyeol langsung menatap Jongin dengan tajam. "Apa lagi Chanyeol?" tanya Jongin dengan bibir berkedut. Jongin benar-benar gemas hingga ingin menjambak rambut Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu," ucap Chanyeol sambil menarik tangan Jongi untuk duduk di sofa. Kini keduanya saling berpandangan dengan serius. Jongin sepertinya penasaran karena Chanyeol berlagak gugup seperti itu. "Aku.. hmm.."

"Jangan membuatku penasaran!" sergah Jongin yang mulai gemas sendiri.

"Aku hamil."

"Hah?"

Chanyeol masih dengan tatapan seriusnya dan Jongin sepertinya masih memproses informasi yang baru disampaikan Chanyeol. Entahlah seolah sistem saraf pendengarannya begitu sangat lambat dan otaknya pun merespon dengan sama lambatnya. Dan Chanyeol masih diam saja saat melihat Jongin berubah pias.

"Bohong kan?" tanya Jongin sambil tertawa dengan terpaksa.

"Pasti bohonglah! Mana mungkin seorang pria bisa hamil?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menjentikkan jarinya. Dan membuat Jongin langsung menghela nafasnya dengan lega. Namun Jongin sontak menatap Chanyeol dengan kesal. "Makannya jangan terlalu serius jadi orang."

"Ingatkan aku untuk tidak akan pernah pecaya lagi pada perkataanmu." Ucap Jongin sambil menunjuk kesal Chanyeol dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Kalau aku bilang, aku mencintaimu, kau percaya tidak?" tanya Chanyeol yang membuat Jongin menaikan sebelah alisnya. Yang ini Chanyeol beneran serius loh.

"Hah?"

"Percaya tidak?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada memaksa soalnya Jongin dari tadi merespon dengan kata 'hah' yang bahkan tidak memiliki arti sama sekali. Sekarang malah Chanyeol yang gemas pada Jongin.

"Ya percayalah!" seru Jongin dengan nada seolah 'buat apa kau bertanya seperti ini'.

"Katanya kau tidak akan percaya lagi padaku."

"Aku hanya bercanda, makannya jadi orang jangan terlalu serius," balas Jongin sambil meletakkan kertas yang sendari tadi ia pegang ke atas meja. Kini Jongin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Chanyeol sambil berbisik. "Satu sama." Ucap Jongin sambil mengecup pelan bibir Chanyeol yang tengah menatapnya dengan cemberut.

Tapi Chanyeol langsung menahan kepala Jongin untuk melanjutkan kecupan itu menjadi sebuah ciuman. Atau merubah ciuman menjadi sebuah belaian. Sepertinya melanjutkannya menjadi sebuah desahan dan erangan tidak kalah serunya juga. Daya tarik keduanya bukan hanya sifat baik dan buruk saja kan? Mungkin juga karena bisa saling memuaskan dalam berbagai arti hahahaha

…

 _ **could this be that real love i've been missing before i've met you**_

 _ **uh babe, you're out of this world, my kind of 'boy'**_

 _ **you knock me out, baby**_

.

..

END

..

.

Gaya tulisannya mba ber banget kan ya pake lagu

Kolaborasi ini berawal dari mba ber yang nulis status " **That's why I love him** " dan aku membalasnya dengan boneka beruang " **I 3 unpad** " xixixixi. Percakapan kami sebelum membuat ff ChanKai cukup singkat dan anehnya aku mengiyakan permintaannya yang jelas-jelas tidak aku sukai. Mungkin karena aku kangen menulis ff berdua sama mba ber. Atau mungkin alasan lainnya.

 **Aku** : Bukannya lu mau berhenti ya mba?

 **Mba ber** : Iya sih, tapi gw lagi marah sama seseorang, mungkin dia cuman bercanda tapi gw marah karena gw ngerasa dia mainin rasa empati gw ke dia,

 **Aku** : Jadi lu mau bikinin dia ff? (aku gak tau dia itu siapa, karena mba ber gak cerita, tapi I think I know who u are)

 **Mba ber** : Iya, gw mau buat dia seneng dan cukup puas dengan ff ChanKai ini karena gw gak mau lagi berurusan dengan hal remeh macam ini lagi. Cape gw..

 **Aku** : Ya cuekin aja!

 **Mba ber** : Gw pernah denger "Jika kau marah pada seseorang, ingat kebaikannya dan balas dia dengan kebaikan". Ya cuman ini yang bisa gw kasih buat dia.

Dan gw cuman bisa ngangguk-ngangguk dan tersadar (ehem!). **That's why I love her**.. Ihiiiiww


End file.
